izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanellope and Wirz's Gaming Talk
Wirz: Hey, guys! I'm Wirz, as you know! And that's Vanellope! Vanellope: Hey-O, Creamy Puffers. Wirz: Welcome to our Gaming Talk Show! Here, we talk about featured games we picked! Computers, TV, iPads, whatever! Vanellope: We'll be doing this every day, so stay tuned! Wirz: And now, without further ado, let the fun begin! 1: Banjo-Kazooie Wirz: Ok, this is one of my favorites. Why? Because of it's platforming, characters, and story! It's developed by Rare. That's right, the same company that made Conker's Bad Fur Day! Vanellope: In case you don't know the story, we'll tell you! Wirz: Banjo the Honey Bear is friends with Kazooie the Breegul and brother to Tooty the bear. One day, a forever rhyming witch named Gruntilda and her henchman, Klungo, kidnap Tooty and wanted her beauty so Gruntilda could be beautiful. Banjo hears this news, and along with Kazooie in his backpack, they set off to stop Gruntilda. Vanellope: From Mumbo Jumbo to Loggo the Talking Toilet, they meet many new enemies and friends, collecting Jigsaw pieces, or Jiggies, along the way. Wirz: So, here are the characters: Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, Mumbo Jumbo, Gruntilda, Klungo, and so many more! Vanellope: So, what console is the game on, you may ask? Wirz: It's on the Nintendo 64, an old Nintendo console. Vanellope: Because it's a rare game and it's just awesome, we give a 9/10. Wirz: See ya tomorrow! 2: Angry Birds Vanellope: Who could resist using flying animals to kill pigs and get their eggs back? Not me or Wirz, that's for sure! Wirz: Yep! Here's the story! Wirz: Well, one day, the Birds are resting around their eggs when they see a butterfly on one of them. Thinking it'll hurt them, they destroy it, only to find their eggs have been stolen by King Pig and his minions. The adventure then begins... Vanellope: Now, before you say anything, most of the games are on either the iPhone or the iPad, only one on the 3Ds. Wirz: You use your fingers to shoot the birds out a slingshot and hit the piggies fort, not to mention some pigs as well! Vanellope: Each level is packed to the brim with creativity and imagination! There's no other game like it! Wirz: So, because the game is popular, but has a few flaws, we're giving it 7/10. Vanellope: See ya tomorrow! And also... Wirz: In some episodes, we'll be adding some themes of the game we're talking about! See ya! 3: Poke'mon Red, Blue, and Green Vanellope: Hey, guys! Now, I know we havn't added a new episode for awhile, but only because he needed to look up more facts about this episode's game. And, this is also a trio episode! Wirz: So, do you have a Gameboy? If so, tell me, do you have Poke'mon Red, Blue, and Green? If you do, then don't watch this episode. Vanellope: These three titles were the first Poke'mon games EVER! You play as your Poke'mon Trainer, catch Poke'mon, fight Gym Trainers and Trainers, and become the Poke'mon MASTER! Wirz: Yeah, she's always like that. Anyway, you use Poke'balls to catch wild Poke'mon, but you can't use it on other Trainer's Poke'mon, and you can use antidotes when you have some! Vanellope: So, what do we give this trio? Wirz: Since it's three games, we give them 22/30. Vanellope: See ya next time! Category:Stories Category:Funny Category:Random Category:Meme911's pages